1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torso for dress-up doll playing with clothes (garments).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in torsos for dress-up doll playing by variously changing clothes (garments), when the same clothes (garments) are replaced to another torso with a different size and shape, the size may be improper to be ill-shaped. When changing clothes using torsos with different sizes and shapes, it is uneconomically necessary to additionally prepare a plurality of clothes (garments).
In order to solve such a problem, a mannequin doll has been proposed in that a concave recess is formed on the back face of the mannequin doll to have a linear slit, and elastic bodies are provided within the recess on its both insides, respectively, to oppose each other (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. S55-38914, for example). By using such a mannequin doll, a slack cloth portion generated when putting a garment thereon can be pinched into the slit, thereby easily adjusting the size of the garment.
However, in the mannequin doll described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. S55-38914, since the slit is linearly formed for pinching clothes thereinto, the pinched clothes are liable to come off, so that the mannequin doll may be cumbersome to be used for adjusting the size of a garment. The elastic bodies provided within the recess on the back face of the mannequin doll are only arranged on the both the insides within the recess, respectively, to oppose each other, so that the pinched cloth is liable to loose, may resulting in simply coming off the slit. The elastic bodies may simply come off both the sides of the recess due to the repetition of again pinching and coming off.
For a mannequin doll capable of displaying garments with long sleeves, any specification that can adjust the garment in size to comply with the size of the mannequin doll has not been proposed yet.